Crucigrama
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Colección de drabbles/viñetas para "Escribe a partir de una palabra", del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. La sonrisa que viajó al futuro

**Dislcaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **1\. La sonrisa que viajó al futuro**

Imagina a Sora con unas profundas ojeras delineando sus ojos, sabe que no las verá, pero es en lo que siempre piensa mientras se acerca a la puerta. En cambio es la gratil sonrisa de su _hermana_ —le gusta llamarla así pese a que inició como una broma— la que lo recibe, lo toca en el hombro para invitarlo a pasar y es en ese contacto breve, indeciso en su avance, que siente una disculpa y se encoje antes de darse cuenta.

Tiene miedo, no debería, pero es persistente. Como si su vida estuviera trenzada en torno a los últimos cinco años y un momento determinado. Oscuro y luminiscente. Típico de ella.

—Yamato salió con los niños. —Recoge los juguetes esparcidos en el suelo sin perder el hilo de lo que dice—. Hoy mis padres vienen a cenar, ¿te quedas?

Duda, no por la pregunta; por los pasos que se hacen más fuertes, oprimiéndole el pecho a pesar de ser diminutos.

—¡Papá! —grita al verlo, cruza la habitación tan rápido como las cortas piernas se lo permiten, el vestido azul pastel que le regaló Mimi (mucho antes de que pudiera quedarle) revolea cuando se lanza a sus brazos.

Sus enormes ojos lo miran, dos espejos claros que chocan con los suyos. Son azules. Los de él también.

—¿He tardado? Lo siento, hubo un retraso con mi vuelo. —El aliento pesado de un suspiro que delata sueño le roza la mejilla—. Vamos a casa.

Pero la niña se retuerce en sus brazos y le golpea el pecho con sus manos echas puños. «No sé dónde lo dejé», repite con gravedad casi cómica, aunque él no ríe por las lágrimas a punto de resbalar.

Se da cuenta del semblante pensativo de Sora, detrás de ellos. Tiene un dedo sobre los labios y mira al techo, de repente sonríe y por un breve instante el sofá verde de cuero, el que tanto odia Yamato, la oculta. Vuelve a asomarse, ahora con un bulto en sus manos.

—Ayer se quedó dormida viendo el televisor, no noté que _él_ se había quedado ahí cuando la llevé a su habitación —explica mientras le extiende a la niña, ya en el suelo, el preciado e invaluable peluche de gato que enseguida atenaza con un brazo.

Es el muñeco que su madre le hizo. El que lleva a todos lados.

Hikari tardó siete meses en hacerlo, el mismo número en segundos en los que Tailmon tardó en apelar contra su clon de felpa. Los últimos meses lo hacía por simple costumbre, Hikari estaba tan emocionada, concentrada en copiar lo más cercano posible cada detalle; los guantes amarillos, las pestañas negras, el anillo en la cola; que a la digimon terminó por conquistarle la idea.

Lo terminó un día antes del nacimiento de Akari.

Takeru agradece excesivamente a Sora, como siempre lo hace antes de irse, por cuidar de su hija cuando tiene que viajar a Tokio para arreglar asuntos con su editor.

En el trayecto a la puerta Akari se aferra con más fuerza a su mano, el flequillo mal cortado se inclina a un lado y la sonrisa escala hasta hacerse nudo en la garganta de Takeru. Lacerante porque es demasiado pequeña para comprender la profundidad del gesto enmarcado en dos líneas sutiles, subyacentes a memorias que le fueron negadas pero ahora son parte de ella.

La sonrisa de Hikari nace de nuevo frente a sus ojos y él piensa que no puede haber cosa más inmarcesible que aquello.

* * *

Palabra que he usado, **inmarcesible** : que no puede marchitarse. Propuesta por _Midnighttreasure._

Está colección no está planeada para ser muy larga, ni buena (?). Gracias por leer ;3


	2. A un genio

**Dislcaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **II. A un genio**

Alza las pestañas con gesto arrobado, la vista que se expande lejos de la ventana frente a la que está parada le interesa. El metro afianzado al cielo, transitando vías suspendidas al aire, resuena unos metros sobre el edificio.

Vuelve a parpadear, hoy lo ha hecho muchas veces. Él se anota mentalmente que debe revisarla más tarde para descartar un problema, un fallo interno consecuente.

—Hikari —llama desde la puerta. Lo ve, no porque en su voz capte algo que lo haga especial para ella, es porque recibió una orden. Sonríe, un chirrido agudo y pequeño se atora en los oídos de Koushiro, un problema más que debe apuntar. Sus ojos rojos pierden luz. Necesita mantenimiento.

—Dime —responde ocultando las manos detrás de la espalda, inclina la cabeza, un movimiento entorpecido que lo hace fruncir el entrecejo.

—Ven aquí, la ventana es peligrosa. ¿No has escuchado el número de personas que han caído desde sus edificios?

—No es verdad. —Se acomoda en el piso, esperando con la mirada a que él se acerque; y lo hace—. Lo acabas de inventar, las personas están acostumbradas a las alturas, sería tonto que cayeran. Y sabes bien que no lo harían.

El nimio rayo de luz que se riega en su cabello es lo más natural en todo su cuerpo. No se preocupa por eso. Se preocupa por el repique continuo de sus manos, entorpecido.

—Sigue siendo peligroso… —Hace una breve pausa antes de continuar—. Si cualquiera cae no regresaría jamás, si tú lo haces, lo harías, sería capaz de armarte de nuevo, pero no dejaría de sentirme culpable.

Hikari entreabre los labios, le tiemblan. Sus circuitos no deben conectar bien.

—Te he hecho daño —pronuncia, por sus ojos caen reflejos de angustia.

—Tú no…

—Lo hice. Mentí. No calcule hasta dónde llegaría esto cuando _tu_ _padre_ te trajo conmigo. Te lo diría, prometí hacerlo, sin embargo no pude.

Los problemas de Hikari eran más graves de los que pensaba, Koushiro alargó la mano, en dirección a su espalda, al parecer la revisión no podía ser aplazada. Un roce suave en su muñeca lo detuvo.

—No, Kou, tú eres el androide. Modelo IK-899101, puesto a prueba hace tres meses. Quien te creó te programo para cosas grandiosas, para actuar como humano, para pensar que eras uno.

Koushiro se puso de pie, con sus pasos patosos camino dando vueltas, la cabeza de repente parecía floja, el corazón le latía, arrítmico, inconforme, irreal. Allí no había nada. Se frotó el cabello, rápido, rápido, buscaba respuestas y sólo números pasaban por sus ojos. Lo entendía todo. No quería.

—Apágate.

Resonó la voz de Hikari, la garganta le ardía, como si hubiese sido rasgada por la verdad que había expulsado.

Koushiro, IK-899101, el genio que vivió a su lado por corto tiempo, al que le permitió creer más allá de su naturaleza, había cerrado los ojos para siempre.

Como un humano.

* * *

Palabra usada: **apraxia,** incapacidad de ejecutar movimientos coordinados sin que exista una causa de origen físico. Propuesta por _SkuAg_.

Desde que leí _Ex-maquina_ , de Sirelo, relacionó al Koukari (amistoso, romántico, como sea) con el sci-fi. He ahí los resultados jajaja.


	3. Rebobina

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **III. Rebobina**

Yamato carga a su hermano para que alcance las galletas de jengibre puestas en la alacena. Al pequeño se le cae el gorro blanco y deja escapar una risita juguetona, cercana a la que ella alguna vez tuvo a esa edad.

Kinu no alcanza a escuchar bien lo que Yamato explica a Takeru, y no es que con acortar los metros los fuera a escuchar mejor. Sus ojos nublados se centran en los rasgos de sus nietos, su mente regresa cuarenta, quizá más años atrás, al rostro de Hiroaki enfurruñado, con ella, con su esposo y con un pueblo vacío de significados para él. Yamato se parece más a su hijo y no sabe hasta qué punto es bueno o malo, pero Takeru no se queda atrás, heredó el mismo perfil que vio marcharse un día.

Los dos son vidas que rebozan calor, amor roto también. Y especialmente cuando la visitan a ella, son recuerdos que remolonean a su alrededor, nuevos y al mismo tiempo pasajeramente conocidos.

* * *

Palabra usada **: remembranza.** Memoria. _Propuesta por Chia Moon._


	4. Causa inefable

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **VI. Causa inefable**

Saca los patines rosas del bolso y se asegura de tenerlos bien ajustados. Cuando toca la pista de hielo el mundo se desliza debajo de ella y un suspiro que nunca saldrá la hace más ligera, grácil. El frío le congela la nostalgia en las venas y ella se traslada de un lado a otro. Ríe por dentro, un poco, cuando se da cuenta de lo pesados que se ven sus brazos al moverlos. Por eso al patinar prefiere hacer piruetas y saltos ocasionales, ejecutados con la técnica de un novato.

En un momento se detiene, escucha un ruido y sabe que aún no es tiempo de que las personas entren. A ella, la chica de la entrada la dejó entrar antes de que abrieran la pista porque sabe que es la hermana de Taichi.

Primero ve un gorro de lana, aplastando una maraña de cabello rubio, y luego a Takeru que cómodamente se sienta en las gradas. En sus ojos azules el corazón le palpita.

Ella le dirige la mirada triste con la que amaneció, pero no lo logra del todo. Cuando lo ve sus ojos se llenan de luces doradas. Se siente segura con su presencia cerca.

Vuelve a deslizarse, a rayar el hielo con su sombra y a amodorrar el inexplicable vació asentado en su estómago, el que corre como cascada y agua turbia en su cuerpo.

Tristeza, eso es, de la que parece ajena a ti y por lo tanto no se puede explicar.

* * *

Palabra: **lypophrenia**. Un vago sentimiento de tristeza que no tiene causa aparente. Propuesta por _lamisteriosacristal._

Esta mañana leí que mi patinadora favorita se ha retirado, así que quise sacar un poco de lo que me provocó la noticia escribiendo. No es lo mejor del mundo, pero al menos me desahogué un poco jajaja (soy muy dramática a veces...). Gracias por leer :3


	5. Expolición

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **V. Expolición**

 _Me gustas_.

Le dijo un día, ni siquiera recordaba cuándo.

 _Te quiero_.

Dijo un mes. Aunque ese sí que lo recordaba porque había sido su cumpleaños y ella…

 _Te amo_.

Gritó al año, casi desgañitándose en el acto.

Se lo había dicho de todas las formas posibles, todas, pero ella parecía, llanamente, no entender ni una letra. O pretendía no hacerlo. Quizá el reflejo de sus anteojos siempre había sido una clase de burla especial para él. También eso se le había cruzado por la mente. ¡Me gustas, te quiero, te amo!

Sí, Daisuke —intervino la voz de su conciencia que, curiosamente, se parecía a la de Takaishi—, pero todo eso tienes que decirlo fuerte y claro, no simplemente pensarlo.

¡Ah! Claro.

La cuestión era que realmente no le gustaba, no la quería y menos la amaba.

* * *

La palabra que usé es la misma del título, que significa: pensamiento que consiste en repetir una misma idea con distintas formas. _Propuesta por Chia Moon._


	6. Nubarrón perdido

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Nubarrón perdido**

Recostada en el suelo se asemeja a una nube blanca que ha perdido el rumbo. Ella es un torbellino, está hecha para remolonear lejos de todos y regresar una vez que le ha dado la vuelta al mundo. Mimi es… ímpetu.

A Takeru le cuesta verla enraizada a la tierra, a un solo lugar, porque sus ojos son bohemios y debajo de la piel lleva luceros, pero quizá es él el que vuela por el cielo, perdido en la chica con aires de nube.

* * *

Palabra usada: **Nefelibata**. Dicho de una persona soñadora que no se apercibe de la realidad. Propuesta por _Natsichan_.

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Clepsidra

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **VII. Clepsidra**

—¿Qué es esta cosa?

—Un reloj —respondió, sereno. En su vida normal era más nervioso, pero en su trabajo era distinto, relucía ese lado honrado que desde la infancia acumulaba en las manos, ese que, sin excepción, siempre quedaba apocado por el otro, el caótico.

—No lo parece, ¿cómo marca la…? Ah, ya veo, ahí tiene los números. ¿De verdad los usaban antes? Qué complicado. —Escudriñó el aparato por un rato más, las gotas que caían del embudo a un recipiente rectangular, más abajo, brillaban en sus mejillas—. Es muy bonito. —Recargó la cabeza en el escritorio.

Jou siempre sabía concederla, Mimi era caprichosa y él de sinceridad instantánea, pero en ese momento, no.

—Mimi, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Trató de decirlo sin sonar abrupto, pero por el respingo de Mimi en su asiento, supo que ella no lo había tomado de la mejor forma.

—Porque tu escritorio está lleno de cosas raras, siempre tienes una. —Se echó el bolso al hombro—. ¡Y también porque pasaba cerca! Pero ya no volveré a venir.

Jou, no obstante, la recibió de nuevo en cuatro días.

Revisó los expedientes que tenía en las manos, el reloj en miniatura que Hikari había conseguido por él en una tienda de antigüedades resaltó por su forma. Sonrió.

Con Mimi, el tiempo se le escurría como agua.

* * *

... ¿Gracias por leer? XD


	8. Inquebrantable

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **VIII. Inquebrantable**

Jamás creyó lo que se decía, aquello sobre los últimos suspiros antes de la muerte. «Toda tu vida pasa en cámara lenta». Estaba aún más sorprendido de que Hiroki siguiera vivo en su memoria, dentro de él, completamente partido por dentro. Siguió por años las pistas de un sueño que no pertenecía a su destino, se alimentó de una promesa rota y la muerte de un amigo. Su persona más importante.

Perjudicó en el camino y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sueño imposible estaba ante él, a punto de perderse por su culpa. A Yukio, un grupo de niños le enseñaron que el poder se vuelve inquebrantable si crees en la esperanza, en amistad, en valor, en ti… Ellos le sonrieron. Entre toda esa variedad de ojos estaban los de Hiroki, distinto color pero eran los suyos, traspuestos en un pequeño niño de no más de nueve, convino.

Devolvió la sonrisa, a todos, sintiendo la fuerza que rodeaba a todos esos niños y sus digimons inseparables. No se romperían.

Él ya lo había hecho. Había perdido consigo mismo hace mucho.

* * *

Palabra usada: **Inquebrantable.** Ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarse vencer por el némesis; uno mismo. Propuesta por Dunnik.


	9. Efímero

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Efímero**

 _-Aquello que dura un periodo de tiempo muy corto-_

El primer beso. A mitad de la calle, después de una de sus locas risas. En eso momento Ken no quería escucharla, quería sentir el sabor de sus labios risueños. El rubor paralizó a Miyako y así se quedaron ambos, sorprendidos por el contacto y olvidando quién lo había iniciado.

— _Ejem_. —Fue el sonido latoso que los clavó todavía más a la tierra.

Daisuke los veía, alzando una ceja y golpeteando con el pie, la impaciencia en sus ojos comparecían una explicación. La cual, por supuesto, no le darían.

Daisuke había estropeado su momento efímero.


	10. Libélula

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **X. Libélula**

Arrojó la caja al desvaído contenedor de basura. Ahí iban pantalones, camisas y gorros que desfilaron en su armario conteniendo sus colores cuando los manchaba.

Infló el pecho, dejó salir el aire, el miedo, y le abrió paso a un nuevo sendero que no estaba trazado hasta el final. Ella, no obstante, latía plenamente, cuestión extrapolar a la falda corta que miró deseosa, durante días, pero la angustia le impedía probársela. Si se preocupaba toda la vida por lo que dijeran de su persona, jamás iría al frente de sus prioridades. Seguía dubitativa bajo aquel sol quemando su piel, exfoliando sus cavilaciones.

Sora se alejó un centímetro de la imagen que las multitudes mordaces se pudieran creer de ella, batiendo manos y pies como si se preparara para volar al interior de su corazón.

* * *

Palabra usada: **liberosis** , el deseo de que las cosas te importen menos. Propuesta por _SkuAg_.

Olvidé cerrar esta colección hace mucho. Gracias a quienes lean y especialmente a Sku (si ve esto), que descubrió la palabra que forma el crucigrama desde antes que lo terminase. De cierta forma, el capítulo te pertenece.


End file.
